RIP
by darkness wasted
Summary: This is for my friend whom passed away. Don't hurt this story. I am begging you, plz don't. Actuall events in this story just placed into Sonic characters.


**R.I.P**

_3:30 PM Outside Of School_

"Can you be any dummer! Shesh!"

Outside a tall blue and white building was a group of friends just hanging out before heading on home. One, a male hedgehog, wasn't heading home so fast since he wanted to drive around for a while.

"Okay! Hahah. Okay. So everyone is sure you have rides home?" the seventeen year old, white hedgehog chuckled as he pulled out his car keys. He looked at his friends, an assortment of cats, echidnas, hedgehogs, and foxes, to make sure they all had a way of getting home.

"There is such a thing as a bus." laughed a light blue hedgehog. She was sitting on a red bench that was placed out front of the school. Everyone was surrounding the bench to make the group feel tighter. The light blue hedgehog sat on the table while the others sat on the seats surrounding the table.

"Oh come on, Lance. Just go already. We'll meet back here tomorrow like we planed." laughed a blue, male hedgehog named Sonic. He was standing by the table with his arms crossed and a smirk on his muzzle. Lance chuckled and rolled his brown eyes.

"Well alright you guys. Remember. Only four weeks until the concert! Woot!" Lance shouted as he began to walk off to his car. The light blue hedgehog called out to him, "What and no hug for me!" she laughed. Lance turned, hugged her, tighter than usual, and went off on his way to his car.

"Alright, guys. Looks like its time to go home." Sonic said. Everyone nodded, gave hugs, and went on their merry way. The light blue hedgehog waited at the gate for her mother to show up so that she could get picked up.

_5:56 PM On the Computer at Home: Light Blue Hedgehog_

Typing on her computer, the light blue hedgehog heard her phone ring. She raised an eyebrow, shrugged, wrote a 'be right back' message to her friends, and went to answer her cell phone. She looked at the I.D. and saw that is was Sonic. She smiled and answered the cell without a second thought.

"Hello?"

"...Viv?"

"The one and only. What's wrong, Sonic?" the hedgehog asked sounding a bit concerned by how her friend sounded over the phone. She heard him sigh and she though she heard a sniffle.

"...It's Lance. He....a car hit his and..." The females eyes widened in horror and shouted at Sonic to tell her what had happened and if one of her best friends was fine.

"...He's gone, baby. Died at the scene...." The female dropped the phone, stared out into space and then suddenly. Her whole world went blank. She felt empty but then the hurt finally his home. She stumbled into her seat, not picking up her phone, turned to the computer and wailed. She placed her face into her palms and rushed to her parents.

She rushed back to the computer to explain to her friends what had happened and was tired to be calmed but to no avial. She thought about going to the scene but the idea of seeing her friend a bloody mess made her stomach do back flips.

After a few more notes on the computer, she shut it off and stood as if in a trance. She rolled up her sleeve and saw a good twelve inch sized scar going up and down her arm from the past. The idea of repeating the past crossed her mind. She shuck her head, threw herself on her bed, and cried.

After an hour or two, she walked outside and looked up at the sky. She glared at the clear sky and hissed, "...why..." She sat in a chair that was on her deck out in the back and cried. One of her friends, Sonic, came over and sat by her. She looked at him for a second then threw her arms around the blue hedgehog. She continued to cry her heart out until she finally fell into a very sad and filled with nightmare sleep.

--

The following day, the she hog was curled up in bed and refused to speak to anyone. When someone tried to hug her, she pushed them away. Or when someone said 'I'm sorry' she'd say, "Is sorry going to bring him back?"

Through out the day she sat alone and cried in silence. She looked at her scar again and continued to stare at it with agony in her eyes. This was her second friend. It was a little over five years ago she lost her friends to suicide. He was in pain and of course it eventually became too much.

"Honey?"

She looked up to see the principle. She looked away from the male fox. He sat in front of her and said, "Perhaps its best you and the others go home, hon." The female hedgehog shuck her head, excused herself, and went to her next class.

After that, she went to the computer of the safety of her home and logged into her favorite site. She began to tell her best friends what she had done and what was going on. Of course they were in shock and very much angry. She did in fact feel upset with herself but felt empyt with every word she wrote to them.

Her phone rang again and it was Lance's mother. She explained that the funeral was to be on Saturday morning. The she hog placed the phone away and looked into the mirror. Tears kept faling and she said, "I have to say good-bye? Again?"

_With Lots Of Love, D. I do hope you know I'm going to miss those bear hugs we always seem to fight over..... ;_; And I'm going to miss you joking around, goofing off, acting so stupid that life just seemed to be a joke....you just had to leave everyone didn't you......... I can't hug you if all that's left of you is in my heart......my very much broken one. T^T And I know this has been said before but this is not fair. At all. *hugs air* See? Hugs suck when all you have is air._

_-Teddy Bears don't Hug back but sometimes they're all you got.-  
-Zi and Pon-_

_-Tell me why can't I be where you are.-  
-BackStreet Boys "Show Me The Meaning"-_

_The next chapter will come up when the funeral does in fact happen. _


End file.
